Boredom is a Sin
by Captain Silence
Summary: Pete's bored on a nice summer day and he makes the mistake of telling Artie; and Artie makes the mistake of allowing Pete to travel unsupervised through the Warehouse.


**A/N: Since Warehouse 13 is one of my all time favorite TV shows, and I just recently finished watching it, I decided I wanted to write something. This came to mind earlier when I was rambling to my mom about both Warehouse 13 and Assassin's Creed. I decided right then and there that I wanted to write a little something that combined the two. Then this happened. xD It takes place pre-season 5.**

 **As always, I do not own any of these characters or their source materials. Please read and review and if you enjoyed it, please check out the other work I've done! Have a wonderful day!**

* * *

 **Boredom is a Sin**

Outside the large warehouse known only to a handful, the sun was shining and the birds were chirping. Over at Leena's Bed and Breakfast, the flowers were thriving, thanks to both the abundance of sunlight and the caring touch of their new caretaker: Abigail Cho, who was slowly starting to take her place among Warehouse 13 agents, Pete Lattimer, Myka Bering, Claudia Donovan, and Steve Jinks. Speaking of the Warehouse Agents, this bright summery Wednesday saw them free of the cooped space of Artie's office and wonder of the shelves. One would think that they'd jump at the opportunity to do whatever they pleased, but one could not find it within himself to do much of anything.

Myka was curled up on a chair outside the Bed and Breakfast, reading a book. As she turned the page, Pete wandered out onto the patio, sub in hand. She glanced up at the sound of his chewing, knowing that he would just chomp louder and louder until she gave him some attention. Putting her finger in the book, Myka arched a brow at her childlike partner. "Didn't you just eat an hour ago?" she questioned.

Pete frowned, stuffing the last of the sub into his mouth. After swallowing his frown deepened. "I was bored," he replied, wiping his hands off on his shorts.

Myka rolled her eyes. "Why don't you head over to the warehouse, I'm sure Artie could find _something_ for you to do." She made a move to return to her book but Pete made a noise and she made a point of drumming her fingers against the cover of the novel before meeting his eyes again.

"I don't wanna go alone," he whined, giving her the "puppy dog eyes".

"Oh for the love of god, Pete."

* * *

"I'm bored!" Pete crowed quite unceremoniously as he waltz into Artie's office, Myka trailing behind him. Artie turned his chair around, eyebrows knit, watching as Pete threw himself down into a chair, patting Trailer on the head.

"Here's an idea," offered Artie, "why don't the two of you head down into the shelves and take over the inventory check for the day?" He gave Pete a callous grin, shooeing him and Myka off into the shelves of Warehouse 13.

Half and hour later found Pete and Myka not even half way down with their chore. Though, Myka seemed to be the only one who thought of it as a chore at the moment. She was busy doing what she was _supposed_ to be doing, while Pete was off galavanting with a sword he'd plucked off the weapons rack.

She'd warned him several times already that he shouldn't just touch things he found, but he'd paid her no heed, so she'd left him to it, trusting that he wouldn't chop his own head off. Apparently, she had placed too much trust in him for as she was moving onto the next artifact she heard him shout her name. "Pete?" she called, turning and running back to his location. She found him, still holding the sword, gawking at something down the aisle. She came to his side and followed his gaze. "What?" she questioned, nudging him. "What is it?"

"He was just there!" exclaimed Pete, giving the sword a once over. "C'mon!" With that, he shot off down the aisle, still holding the sword.

"Pete!" exclaimed Myka, drawing out his name. She wanted to add that it was the artifact having an effect on him and that he should put it back, but he was already gone. She groaned and hurried after him.

She found him in much of the same position as she had before. Though now he was staring in awe at the ghostly figure some feet in front of them. "Wow," he breathed as she took a look at the sword. It was a sturdy blade with intricate designs on the hilt, which ended in a slight hook, much like the beak of an eagle. There was something at the middle of the rain guard, some sort of face. Myka couldn't exactly make it out, but it looked quite demonic.

"Pete," she said, "what exactly is this?"

Pete blinked, looking at her as though she'd lost her mind. "You don't know what this is?" He gaped.

Myka crossed her arms. "Bookstore, remember Pete?"

"Right," he answered, running a finger across the flat of the blade. "It's Altair's sword." She gave him a blank look and he huffed. "He's a character, well, I thought he was a character, but apparently not. He's from _Assassin's Creed_. It's a video game series," he added the later when Myka didn't respond to the name of the famous stealth action video game franchise.

She glanced down at the hall at the figure, who hadn't moved. Despite his ghostly appearance, she could tell he was from some ancient time period. He wore long white robes and his cowl was tight around his face. At his waist was a large belt with an assortment of weapons. Several throwing knives were strapped there as was a scabbard that housed a sword, a sword whose hilt looked surprisingly like the one in Pete's hand. "And why does it make him appear?" she asked.

Pete shrugged. "Dunno, but it's cool." He grinned.

Myka opened her mouth to tell him that it probably wasn't at cool as he thought, when the Warehouse shook with the boom that escaped Artie Neilson's mouth. " _What are you doing!? Put. That. Down._ " He crossed the aisle at a pace faster than Myka had ever seen him move and snatched the sword from Pete, hurring it back to its place and slamming it into its stand. He whirled on Pete with glare. "What have I told you about _playing_ with artifacts!?"

Pete sputtered. "Artie," he whined, "I wasn't hurting anyone."

Artie pointed an accusing finger at Pete's face. "You nearly set Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad lose on Univille!" He then jabbed a finger at the sword. "Don't _ever_ touch it again, got it?" He turned to leave.

"So, just poking it is out of the question, right?"

Artie slowly turned back around, death in his eyes. "Don't. Touch. It," he growled.

Pete raised his hands up. "Okay, okay!" He glanced longingly towards the sword as Artie slipped around the aisle.

He jumped when Artie poked his head back around the corner of the shelf and snapped: "Don't even look at it!" And then was gone again.

Pete glanced at Myka and sighed. "I can't even _look at it,_ " he whined, " _Altair's sword, Myka!_ " Myka crossed her arms and shook her head, turning and walking after Artie. "Hey, Myka?" she paused and looked at him. "You wouldn't tell if I just poked it would you?" he gave her a hopeful grin.

"Pete!" she cried, incredulous.

"Fine! I won't."

She shook her head and went around the corner. After waiting a moment to see if she would come back, Pete shuffled towards the sword and raised his hand. "Just a little poke," he muttered under his breath.

"Pete!" called Myka.

Pete's eyes widened. He dashed forward, gave the hilt a poke and scuttled around the corner and straight into Myka's accusing glare. "You touched it didn't you?" she asked pointedly.

"What!? Psh, no!" He shifted, making a point not to look her in the eye. She crossed her arms and he deflated. "Fine.. I may have poked it just a bit. But that's all!" She punched him in the shoulder and turned, walking back to continue inventory.

"Owww," moaned Pete, rubbing his arm. "It was worth it though," he muttered, following her. He decided that boredom was a sin and that he would never again tell Artie that he was bored.


End file.
